


Au fin fond des Contrées du Rêve

by Sir_Thomas_No_More



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Thomas_No_More/pseuds/Sir_Thomas_No_More





	Au fin fond des Contrées du Rêve

Pourquoi vivre ? Je veux dire, dès notre naissance, on nous fait vivre, mais dans quel but ? Et y-a-t-il vraiment un but à notre existence ? En tant qu'homme de science, j'ai longtemps cherché une réponse à cette question. Mais ce n'est que ma condition d'humain qui m'a permis d'entrevoir une première théorie : Mary. Elle fut pendant 10 ans la raison pour laquelle la vie avait un sens, une direction, un but précis. Jusqu'à cet accident de voiture, banal, et pourtant si malheureux. La voie que nous entreprenions s'est soudain vue déviée, et nous perdus dans un brouillard sans fin. Pendant des mois, je me suis maudit d'être encore en vie quand elle avait disparue. Et voilà où j'en suis maintenant. Je ne sais plus que faire, ni pourquoi j'ai fait tant -ou si peu- de choses auparavant.  
Désormais, une nouvelle question se pose : si nous devons vivre, pourquoi dans ce monde-ci ? Nous vivons dans un monde de mort, de maladie, d'égoïsme et d'argent. La poésie existe, mais elle semble purement idyllique. Si la plus grande qualité de l'Homme est de créer, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas étendu ses fantasmes littéraires et artistiques jusqu'à sa réalité ? Eh bien si personne ne veut le faire, ou si personne d'autre n'en a eu l'idée, je le ferais.  
Je ne suis pas un libérateur. Ou tout du moins pas pour les autres. Je parle en veuf, troublé par la disparition brutale de sa femme chérie et aimée de toute son âme. Je n'ai plus besoin de rester dans un monde absurde, sans raison aucune, et pourtant sans beauté fantasque. Je me créerais un autre univers, de toute pièce, et je le peuplerai de mon esprit. La réponse est là-dedans, dans ma cervelle, la dernière frontière entre le rêve magnifique et la fade réalité. Si je pouvais prendre les avantages des deux et les fusionner, j'entrerais alors dans le meilleur des mondes que j'aurais fait possible. Un monde merveilleux et pittoresque, mais qui serait tangible et qui ne s'évaporerait pas au réveil. En somme, je me dois de créer une réalité imaginaire.  
Les jours passent, il me semble. Peu m'importe le temps dans la réalité première. Quand j'aurais créé ma seconde réalité, le temps ne sera qu'un détail, rien de plus. Je percerai les secrets d'Hypnos et j'atteindrais les Contrées du rêve dont parle Al-Azhred. Avec l'aide de ses écrits impies, je parviendrais à ce monde entraperçu la nuit.   
Ça y est, ça y est ! Enfin le sérum est prêt ! Il devra ouvrir la porte fermée dans mon esprit qui donne sur les infinies étendues du Rêve ! Je n'ai plus qu'à m'allonger sur le lit et à prononcer les paroles sacrilèges, et je parviendrais à rêver pour de bon. Mes lèvres s'agitent. Bientôt mon esprit s'embrume, et j'entends encore et encore ma propre voix « N'est pas mort ce qui à jamais dort, et au long des siècles peut mourir même la mort. Hypnos, prend mon âme, et ouvre-moi les portes qui me mèneront à toi ! ». Mes yeux se ferment, je m'endors. Oui, Hypnos a entendu mon appel, et il m'amène à lui ! Bientôt, Rêve, bientôt, je te rejoins...

 

Un feu brûle dans la nuit. Son odeur est apaisante. J'ouvre lentement les paupières. Trois hommes dans des robes sombres à bords dorés me regardent de leurs capuches sans visages. Je suis sur une table de pierre, semblable à un autel. Aurais-je réussi ? Aurais-je pénétré ce monde de rêve que j'ai tant espéré ? Je me redresse et m'assied. Les trois hommes, ou femmes, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, se sont rapprochés de moi. Ils me parlent :  
« Il est temps, Rêveur. Quand tu auras accompli l'épreuve avec succès, tu pourras descendre les marches qui mènent à nos Contrées. Et si tout va bien, elles seront également tiennes.  
-Que dois-je faire ? Dis-je en me relevant  
-Tu dois regarder dans ces flammes et nous dire ce que tu y vois. »  
Mes yeux fixent le vide de sa capuche relevée. Un moment, je me demande ce qu'il y a derrière. J'aimerais soulever sa capuche et le voir au grand jour, mais, pensant que je pourrais réduire à néant mes chances d'entrer dans ce monde merveilleux, je me détourne. Je me place face aux flammes. Elles doivent faire entre deux et trois mètres de haut, et leur couleur verte ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je me penche en avant avec réticence ; ces flammes m'intriguent et j'ai peur de me brûler. Mais, si, après tout, je suis dans un rêve, de quoi puis-je avoir peur ? Rempli de confiance, je me place au plus près du feu, mon visage collé contre lui. La lumière verte danse devant mes yeux. Tiens ? J'aperçois quelque chose. Ça se rapproche, et à mesure que ça se rapproche, je me permet de l'appeler Il.   
« Alors, que vois-tu ? Me demande la voix grave derrière moi  
-Je vois un homme. Ou plutôt, une tête d'homme.  
-Comment est-il ?  
-Aussi beau qu'un homme peut être sans être femme. Sa peau semble du marbre. Ses yeux saphirs plus profonds que le plus profond des océans. Son front déterminé ne porte aucune ride. Ses lèvres semblent celles du poète, et quand je les regarde de coin en coin, je ne saurais dire quel sourire il affiche. Il est mystérieux, mais il a... une sorte d'aura qui nous donne confiance en lui. Il...  
-C'est bon, tes rêves ne sont pas corrompus. Tu peux reculer. »  
Je lui obéis, mais mes yeux restent fixés sur le feu, comme obsédés par cet homme à la peau de marbre. Mais était-ce bien de la peau ? Est-ce que, par hasard, ça n'aurait pas vraiment été du marbre ?  
J'arrive finalement à détourner mon attention du foyer à la si étrange couleur. De toute façon, je ne le vois plus d'ici. Je fixe la face vide de l'homme encagoulé devant moi. Il lève les mains et me dit :  
« Tu as accompli ce test avec succès. Tu peux désormais entrer dans les Contrées du rêve. Prends cette clé d'argent avec toi, et ouvre les grilles en bas de ces marches. Mais prends toujours garde. Reste au centre du pays, ne t'approche jamais des rêves corrompus, ou le malheur te frappera plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. »  
Ces dernières paroles me donnent froid dans le dos. Mais le rêve commence ! Hors de question de le laisser se ternir, j'en veux profiter pleinement. Je m'incline, et sors de la salle.   
Il s'agissait d'une sorte de kiosque, tout en haut d'un énorme escalier bordant la mer. Les marches sont si petites, et il n'y a pas de rambarde, j'ai peur de glisser et de tomber dans l'eau ! Mais, de toute façon, si je plonge dans l'eau violemment, je serais réveillé, et bien vivant. Je n'ai rien à craindre.  
C'est la nuit. La lune se reflète sur le bel océan. Je regarde autour de moi pour admirer la mer dans toute sa splendeur, et je suis étonné de pouvoir apercevoir une ville au loin. Cette ville n'a rien de particulier ; elle pourrait très bien être New-York ou n'importe quelle grande ville portuaire. Je détourne le regard, et m'engage sur cet escalier de pierre.   
Le vent froid des hauteurs succède peu à peu à celui, humide et salé, des embruns. Il me semble descendre cet escalier depuis des heures quand, enfin, j'en arrive à bout. Devant moi, un portique. Un grand cadenas le barre. J'en déduis que c'est celui dont m'ont parlé les hommes d'en haut, et je l'ouvre alors avec la clé d'argent. Le portail s'ouvre silencieusement. Je prends la clé d'argent, et la range dans une poche de ma veste. Qui sait ? Peut-être me servira-t-elle plus tard... Devant moi, une barque, qui flotte paresseusement sur l'eau. Arrimée à la rive, je la décroche, car elle semble mon seul moyen de poursuivre mon voyage. Je m'assieds sur l'embarcation. L'eau est noire, mis à part là où les étoiles se reflètent. Pourtant, en levant les yeux, le ciel de pleine lune est noir d'encre.  
Mais, je remarque qu'il n'y a pas de rames sur le bateau ! Et pourtant, j'ai d'ores et déjà commencé à naviguer. Il y a déjà près d'une dizaine de mètres entre moi et la rive. Je ne sais où la barque me conduira, mais je décide de me fier à elle. Je suis étranger, et elle doit être ici depuis longtemps, si j'en juge par l'usure du bois, elle doit par conséquent mieux connaître le chemin.  
Les minutes passent, puis les heures, et bientôt le jour se lève et illumine la mer. Elle est d'un bleu ! Si bleu, que le mot bleu est un euphémisme pour la qualifier. Je regarde derrière moi : les escaliers que je descendais des heures auparavant semblent soudain bien faciles à escalader. Je reprenais ma position initiale, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que j'étais arrivé dans un port ! Il n'y a pas deux minutes, j'étais plus perdu et plus seul que l'ancien marin de Coleridge, et me voilà désormais au beau milieu d'une ville, débordante de vie !  
Seul, et sans aide aucune, mon embarcation se range à côté d'un ponton. Un homme y attend. Il est dans la force de l'âge, porte les cheveux platines mi-longs et revêt une sorte de costume en queue de pie de couleur mauve. Me voyant dans mon bateau, il tire une bouffée de sa pipe en corail avant de me donner la main pour m'aider à débarquer.   
« Nouveau Rêveur, je présume ? Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à Oniria ! Je me nomme Randolph Carter Junior, et je vais m'occuper de vous lors des premières étapes de votre séjour ! »  
Je monte grâce à son aide, et regarde autour de moi. Les bateaux de ce port sont tous intégralement à voiles, et hommes et femmes s'affairent à leur vider les cales autant qu'à les remplir de nouveau. Les bâtiments que je vois plus loin semblent faits dans de grands blocs de pierre orangée et prennent des formes parfois étranges. Près de la jambe de mon guide, je vois un animal singulier, une sorte de petit koala très craintif mais ayant des petits tentacules en lieu et place de la gueule. Tout cela m'intrigue au plus haut point, et j'accepte volontiers l'aide de cet étranger.  
Il me fait marcher à travers les rues de la ville. Tout d'abord, nous arrivons sur un marché, où je vois toutes sortes de créatures, autant des créatures présentes dans le monde réel, comme des girafes ou même des zèbres que les habitants de ce monde utilisent couramment comme montures, mais aussi des créatures m'étant complètement inconnues, et qui sont enfermées dans des cages ou des aquariums. Parmi eux, on peut voir des singes à cinq pattes et qui affichent constamment un sourire de dents pointues, ou bien des poissons ayant un autre visage à la place de la queue aussi vivant et agressif que l'autre, ou même des oiseaux au long cou dont la queue change de forme, de taille, de couleur, et parfois même d'animal, car elles disparaissent du derrière des oiseaux pour se coller sur d'autres animaux. Ces queues-là sont systématiquement chassées par les marchands qui les voient comme des parasites -et, selon les explications de mon guide, il s'agit en effet d'une espèce parasite, n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'oiseau sur lequel je les ai vues en premier lieu.   
Pendant que je regarde les étals, mon guide achète une carte, imprimée sur un parchemin d'aspect ancien, et me la donne :  
« Voici une carte des Contrées du Rêve. Vous êtes dans la région du centre, là où la mer de la Réalité rejette le plus de choses et de personnes sur le port. Si vous vous engagiez sur cette mer, vous quitteriez le Monde des Rêves. Plus vous vous éloignerez du centre du monde, moins la Réalité aura d'influence sur vous et votre environnement.  
-Mais que sont ces taches noires sur le plan ? N'ont-elles pas été découvertes ?  
-Des zones sombres. Elles ont été découvertes, mais elles sont vides. Il n'y a rien. La vie et la lumière s'engouffrent dedans. Oh, on peut y entrer sans danger, mais elles sont vides. Vous savez, parfois, en dormant, vous ne rêvez pas. Eh bien si, vous rêvez, mais vous entrez dans les zones sombres, et vous n'y voyez rien. Parfois, des gens se perdent dans les zones sombres, et ils n'arrivent pas à en ressortir. Beaucoup deviennent fous. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des endroits convenables. Personnellement, je vous conseillerais plutôt de prendre la route pour Ulthar, au Nord-Est. C'est là que vous verrez les choses les plus étonnantes pour votre premier rêve. Mais gardez-vous bien de vous endormir, ou vous quitterez votre rêve avant d'avoir tout vu ! »  
Randoplh Carter me procure donc un zèbre, une selle, une bride, et tout le nécessaire pour monter, et je suis donc les routes pour Ulthar. Quand je me retourne, je vois encore les murailles orangées d'Oniria, la première étape du rêve. Sur la route, je croise quelques voyageurs, eux aussi à dos de zèbres, ainsi que des petites créatures reptiliennes qui trouvent leur nourriture dans les rares touffes d'herbes de cette lande de sable.   
Je me rends bien vite compte que j'approche de la fameuse Ulthar, car je vois de plus en plus de chats. De toutes sortes, de tous âges, des chats, des chats, encore et toujours des chats ! Le crépuscule tombe, à mesure que j'approche de la ville aux chats. Aux portes de la ville, un panneau -surmonté d'un chat- indique « Avis aux étrangers : Il est interdit de tuer, de blesser, ou d'insulter un chat ici sous peine de mort ». Cette peine me semble une plaisanterie sur le moment, surtout dans une ville atteinte de surpopulation féline. Car en effet, quand je pénètre l'enceinte de la ville, je me rends compte de la raison pour laquelle Ulthar est appelée la Ville aux chats : ils sont partout, absolument partout, y compris sur les tables des cafés et des restaurants, sur les lampadaires, partout ! Et en moi-même, je suis sûr que cela n'a rien à voir avec la nuit tombante.   
Je fais un tour de la ville, et pas une seule fois je ne croise pas le regard brillant d'un félin sur mon chemin. Un moment, je passe à côté d'une vieille maison. La boîte aux lettres avait été remplacée par une stèle en pierre sur laquelle on avait écrit : « Mémorial du chat de Ménès, dernier dévoré par les vieillards fous. Ici, nous rendons hommage aux chats disparus. »  
Je frissonne. Dévoré ? Serait-ce là la raison d'une telle protection des chats ? Et en effet, quand je demande à un passant de m'en dire un peu plus, il m'explique : Ménès était un petit garçon, un voyageur du Sud sans père ni mère, uniquement un chat. Ce dernier disparut un jour, et on pensait qu'il s'agissait des vieillards de la maison, car les chats en avaient peur autrefois. Le lendemain, tout les chats avaient disparu. Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que, tous, reparurent. Ils étaient gras et satisfaits, et ne mangèrent rien pendant une bonne semaine, sans qu'il n'y eût trace des deux vieillards. C'est pourquoi le décret de protection des chats avait été promulguée.   
Quand le passant repart, je ris un peu. Cette histoire est ridicule ; Mais, en même temps, ne suis-je pas dans le monde des rêves ? Là où tout peut arriver ? Soudain, une voix m’appelle. En me retournant, je vois un homme en costume blanc et chapeau blanc, assis à la table d'un café, caressant un chat noir aux yeux vairons et fumant un cigare. Je ne discerne pas son visage. Je ne vois que le cigare dépasser de l'ombre du chapeau, dégageant une faible lumière accompagnée d'une fumée intrigante. Sans bouger, sans se dévoiler, l'Homme en blanc me dit :  
« Vous semblez amusé par les chats d'Ulthar. Vous pensez sûrement que les habitants de cette ville sont fous. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »  
Sans même m'en rendre compte, déjà, je lui obéis. Le chat me fixe de ses yeux dérangeants. Est-ce moi, ou est-ce qu'il sourit ? L'homme reprend :  
« Non loin de là, vous trouverez la rivière Skaï. Allez-y quand la lune sera haute dans le ciel, et alors vous comprendrez.  
-Qu'est-ce que je comprendrais ?  
-Vous comprendrez. Bien assez vite. »  
Soudain, le chat descend de la table et repart dans la rue. Mon interlocuteur n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il reste, immobile, devant moi, tirant parfois une bouffée de son cigare, mais sans bouger ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Je quitte la table. Il ne me dit rien.   
Cette conversation m'a quelque peu intrigué. Que dois-je comprendre ? Si je veux vraiment rejoindre les Contrées du Rêve, il me faut les comprendre. C'est un fait. Après avoir déambulé en Ulthar, et une fois que plus aucun humain ne soit dehors, je me dirige vers la sortie de la ville. Je ne suis pas seul. Quelques chats me suivent, ou plutôt empruntent le même chemin, car ils me distancent aisément, tout en gardant le même objectif. Nous arrivons dans la lande. Le ciel mauve contraste à loisir avec l'éclatante, l'éblouissante, l'infinie lumière de la Lune. Les chats se sont rassemblés sur la berge, et la fixent. Que font-ils ? Parfois, ils tournent la tête vers moi, puis reviennent vers l'astre pâle qui les fascine tant. Enfin, quand plus aucun chat ne sort de la ville pour nous rejoindre, et que la meute de chats masque presque entièrement l'eau aux reflets de diamant de la Skaï, ils s'appuient une ultime fois sur leurs pattes arrières, et bondissent vers la Lune. D'une manière presque surréaliste, ils s'envolent vers l'astre lunaire. Quelques chats, voyant que je reste collé au sol, m'agrippent de leurs griffes et m'attirent vers la Lune.  
Le voyage me semble interminable. Les chats volent sans un mot, et bientôt, la Lune semble à portée de main. Enfin, les chats me lâchent, et j’atterris -ou plutôt j’alunis. Un moment, je me soucie de l'air, car aucun d'entre nous n'a de scaphandre ou de combinaison. Mais je me souviens alors que nous sommes dans un rêve, et que si jamais je devais mourir, je ne ferais que me réveiller. Les chats se dispersent. Ils ne se soucient plus de moi et partent de plusieurs côtés. Mais j'entends finalement la voix de l'Homme en blanc.  
« Vous êtes venu. »  
Je me retourne : personne. De toute manière, s'il avait bondi avec nous sur la Lune, je l'aurais remarqué. Mais une idée me traverse l'esprit un instant. Je baisse les yeux, et en effet, je revois le chat noir aux yeux vairons. Il me regarde de biais, comme pour discerner la moindre partie de moi-même.  
« Suivez-moi ; nous allons détruire les derniers parcelles de raison qui vous brident et vous empêchent d'être un rêveur. »  
Je frissonne. Mais, après tout, peut-être n'a-t-il pas tort. Je n'ai pas compris ces habitants d'Ulthar. Serait-ce en effet parce que j'ai trop de raison, parce que j'agis encore comme si j'étais encore dans le monde réel ? Après tout, ce chat est là depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, il doit par conséquent avoir plus d'expérience. J'avance. Le sol est sablonneux. Pourtant, il me semblait qu'il serait plus rocheux. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un désert. Il fait un peu froid, mais je ne m'en soucie guère. Je suis captivé par ce chat qui m'entraîne je ne sais où. En me retournant, je vois une planète bleue et verte. Mais les continents, bien que je les ai déjà vus, ne me sont pas familiers. Je me souviens soudain d'où j'ai pu voir ces continents : ce sont ceux de la carte que m'a donné Randolph Carter. Mais où est ma Terre ? Où est la planète sur laquelle j'ai vécu ? Le chat a remarqué que j'étais perturbé :  
« Allons bon, voulez-vous bien avancer ? Bien sûr que vous ne pouvez pas voir votre planète natale. Nous non plus ne voyons pas la face cachée de notre Lune. Votre planète est endormie. Il est normal que les terres se déplacent pour regagner le sommeil. Vous-même n'allez vous pas dans votre lit pour dormir ? »  
Ce qu'il dit est invraisemblable. Comment les continents pourraient se déplacer ainsi, chaque soir, quand ils ne sont plus éclairés ? Décidément, je ne comprend pas ce chat-là. On ne peut pas comparer des bras de terres, des îles, on ne peut pas les comparer à des hommes, ce serait irraisonné !  
Je devais être perdu dans mes pensées. Je n'ai pas remarqué que nous sommes arrivés dans une ville. Cette ville est calme. Ses bâtiments de pierre sont doucement éclairés par les lumières vertes de... quoi ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais elle n'est pas la seule. Au loin j'en vois une autre. Je demande à mon guide à quatre pattes « Et cette ville, là-bas, c'est la vôtre également ?  
-Non, me répond-t-il d'un ton gêné, Nous n'y allons jamais. Il n'y a pas que les chats qui vivent sur la Lune. Nous sommes sûrement les créatures les plus... raisonnées de cet astre. »  
Il se détourne. Moi, il me semble avoir vu quelque chose voler à l'horizon. Qu'est-ce ? Suis-je donc condamné à ne rien pouvoir comprendre ? Comment pourrais-je vivre dans un monde que je ne peux pas expliquer ? Je détourne le regard.   
A la place, je découvre l'autre ville aux chats. Elle est très différente d'Ulthar. Ici, les chats ont remplacés les hommes. On pourrait la confondre avec n'importe quelle autre ville, si ses habitants n'avaient pas tous leur fourrure et leurs yeux mystérieux. Ils paraissent également beaucoup plus grands, mais en me regardant, je vois que c'est moi qui suis beaucoup plus petit. Même mon guide aux yeux dissemblables a la posture et la taille d'un homme, tandis que je suis coincé à la taille d'une souris. Je monte sur la jambe du chat noir. Cette ville est tout bonnement une ville humaine, mais où les chats sont hommes. Les félins s'affairent à toutes sortes d'activités: certains sont des commerçants, les autres se promènent à la lueur verte de ..? et d'autres se font porter par des pousses-pousses tirés par des... hommes?! Mais oui, en effet! Les hommes servent de bétail, et de bien d'autres choses à regarder autour de moi. Si les chats ont remplacé les Hommes, les Hommes, eux, ont remplacé les animaux sous tout les aspects. Tandis que je suis pétrifié d'horreur, le chat aux yeux vairons éclate d'un rire malfaisant.  
« Eh bien! Réfléchissez donc, homme de raison! Croyez-vous que les changements soient gratuits? Pour celui de notre ascension, un autre a dû être provoqué: celui de votre propre décadence! »  
Le rire devient bruyant, omniprésent. Tout semble tourner autour de moi. Les visages malsains des chats me fixent, ils rient, les ladres, ils rient! Je ferme les yeux; je me bouche les oreilles. Je veux que tout s'arrête, je veux que tout

 

s'arrête ! Je me suis réveillé. Je suis sur la table d'opération de mon laboratoire. J'ai quitté ces affreuses Contrées du Rêve et je suis rentré dans ma réalité natale. Je découvre avec joie que tout est resté comme je l'avais laissé, si ce n'est une fine couche de poussière. Je regarde sur mon horloge. Deux semaines! Je suis resté en sommeil deux semaines! Je ne comprends pas: en principe, les rêves ne sont-ils pas sensés donner l'impression d'être plus longs que ce qu'ils sont réellement? Car le phénomène inverse se présente à moi. Mais peu m'importe; ce voyage m'a fait prendre conscience de mon besoin de rester dans cette réalité-ci. Je refuse de retourner dans un monde aussi horrible! Contrées du Rêve... Contrées du Cauchemar, oui! Les choses que j'y ai vu étaient inexplicables et monstrueuses. Jamais, je dit bien jamais, je n'y retournerais! Et sur le moment, j'en fait la promesse.  
Mais cette promesse ne pouvait évidemment pas durer. A quoi pensais-je? Comment pourrais-je sacrifier un monde merveilleux, imprévisible, pour un monde morne et routinier? Quel abominable gâchis ce serait! Il est vrai; dans les Contrées du Rêve, j'ai été confronté à des horreurs incommensurables. Mais jamais je n'aurais plus ce genre de sensations si j'abandonne le monde onirique ! Les heures passent comme des mois. C'est décidé. Je ne vivrais plus dans le monde réel, et cette décision je la tiendrais. La réalité ne servira plus qu'à pouvoir entrer dans l'autre monde. Plus rien ne me retiendra ici, alors je reprends mes travaux. Je mets au point un nouveau sérum, plus puissant, qui devrait me permettre de ne pas me réveiller en plein milieu du rêve. Et si jamais je meurs ou m'endors, je reprendrais ce sérum et je retournerais dans les Contrées du Rêve, car enfin mon monde d'origine n'a rien de plus à me donner. L'histoire se répète. Je m'allonge de nouveau sur la table d'opération, je me pique avec le sérum, et je prononce de nouveau les incantations d'Al-Azhred : « N'est pas mort ce qui à jamais dort, et au long des siècles peut mourir même la mort. Hypnos, prend mon âme, et ouvre-moi les portes qui me mèneront à toi ! » Mes paupières se font de plus en plus lourdes. Ma vue se trouble, encore plus que la dernière fois que j'ai rêvé, ce qui est sûrement la preuve de l'efficacité du nouveau sérum. Tiens ? Il me semble voir en m'endormant

 

un homme en marbre au sourire apaisant. Mais je suis déjà dans le rêve. Je me suis levé au même endroit qu'à ma dernière visite. Tout va plus vite cette fois-ci. En un instant, j'ai dévalé les escaliers, j'ai embarqué sur la barque qui semble m'avoir toujours attendu et je suis revenu à Oniria, la première étape du rêve. Fidèle à lui-même, Carter m'attend lui aussi, accompagné d'un singulier compagnon : un zoog (ces koalas pourvus de tentacules devant leurs bouches) du nom de Zwaïr. Tout deux décident de partir en voyage avec moi. Ensemble, nous visitons des forêts de champignons gigantesques, des mers d'eau arc-en-ciel et une montagne de sable emportée par le vent. Tout ce que Randolph juge raisonnable de me montrer, il me le montre. Je me sens grandi par toutes ces découvertes. J'oublie bien vite l'ennui du quotidien réel. Ma vie a changé ; je suis tout autre dans un tout autre monde. Mais une chose ne change pas en moi : j'ai soif de découvertes. Et, bientôt, ces destinations me paraissent trop ordinaires. Une simple montagne d'émeraude ne me suffit plus, j'ai besoin de plus. J'ai besoin de défi, j'ai besoin d'aventure. Parfois, je repense à mon séjour sur la Lune. Je repense à la peur, à l'horreur que j'y ai ressenti. Une sensation de manque me submerge. Voilà ce dont j'ai besoin : j'ai besoin d'avoir peur. Je ne veux pas du rêve, je veux du cauchemar. L'onirique n'est rien face au cauchemardesque. Je parle à Carter de mon projet de retourner sur la Lune mais, pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai remarqué, il fronce les sourcils. Il ne semble pas approuver. Cependant, Zwaïr me pousse à faire comme je l'entends, et ensemble nous nous dirigeons vers la Ville aux chats. Je rencontre de nouveau le chat aux yeux vairons et sa marionnette au costume crème. Je lui parle alors de mon projet. Il me foudroie alors de ses yeux dissemblables :  
« Non. Ce sera non, et toujours non. Quand je vous ai rencontré lors de votre rêve précédent, vous aviez trop de raison, vous vouliez tout expliquer, vous rejetiez le rêve. Mais maintenant, maintenant... mais regardez-vous ! A travers mes yeux de chat, je vois la folie dans les vôtres. Je parie que vous vouliez explorer l'autre ville, n'est-ce pas ? (je ne réponds pas, je sais qu'il a raison) Allons, restez donc à Oniria, et n'espérez pas me berner. »  
Cette visite m'a empli de colère. Le zoog la partage, mais elle n'est pas aussi forte. Il est juste un peu vexé, moi c'est tout autre chose. J'ai abandonné le monde réel parce qu'on m'empêchait de vivre la vie que j'entendais vivre, et désormais le rêve voulait lui aussi m'imposer ses règles ! Randolph veut me calmer, mais au fond, il est du même avis que le chat. Il finit par réussir. Touché par le discours du chat, j'essaie de revenir à la raison, ou tout du moins à une folie plus raisonnée.   
Mais le manque revient à l'assaut. Je me sens de nouveau enfermé. Je connais par cœur les terres du centre. J'ai besoin de nouveau, j'ai besoin d'insurmontable ! Je déplie la carte que j'ai reçu lors de ma première venue à Oniria. Je pose les yeux sur toutes ces terres hors du centre, à toutes ces zones sombres que l'on se refuse à pénétrer. Je décide de les explorer. Mais si Zwaïr adhère à mon projet, ce n'est pas le cas de Randolph. Il me traite de fou, me dit que je cours à ma perte. Il parle à un mur ; je suis déjà décidé. Le lendemain, je suis parti.  
A mesure que nous nous engouffrons vers la périphérie des Contrées du Rêve, je me rends compte de ma résistance mentale. Durant notre voyage, nous avons rencontré un grand nombre de rêveurs qui avaient perdu tout sens de leur entourage. Ils errent comme des âmes en peines, des branches enflammées dans les mains, et mettent le feu aux arbres. Zwaïr m'explique que ce sont des rêveurs de faible force mentale qui sont devenus fous en sortant des zones sombres et qui espèrent les chasser en créant des zones de lumière. Pourtant, nous traversons nous-mêmes des zones d'ombre, et nous gardons notre conscience saine et pleine.   
Mon manque est satisfait. La cité lunaire où les humains servent de bétail n'est rien par rapport à ce que nous explorons, le zoog et moi. Au lieu de la forêt aux champignons géants, nous avons traversé une forêt de cadavres suspendus au plafond d'une grotte plus macabre que les Enfers. Nous avons franchi à la nage un fleuve formé par les larmes d'une géante dévorée par ses fils. Nous avons terrassé et nous sommes repaît de la chair d'une horrible chose ailée qui avait elle-même disséminée la peste dans une ville laissée à l'abandon.   
Mais je poursuivis bientôt mon voyage seul. En effet, cette créature que nous avions mangé, au lieu de remplir nos estomacs, y avait créé un vide. Et alors que nous traversions une lande où le temps semblait distordu, mon ami zoog m'avoua sa faim. Pour pouvoir conserver ma propre salive, je ne répondis pas à ses incessantes questions. Ce ne fut que plus tard que je me rendis compte qu'il ne me parlait plus. Sans doute s'était-il dévoré lui-même. Son absence ne fut pas plus un poids qu'elle ne l'est maintenant. Combien de fois avais-je dû me retenir dans ma boisson et mes repas pour lui céder de quoi se sustenter ? Combien de fois avais-je dû supporter son babillage inintéressant et insupportable ? Il ne m'a jamais été d'une grande aide. Je suis le seul protagoniste de mes rêves, la preuve! Si je venais à mourir, je renaîtrais comme le tout-puissant phénix !   
Je me sens prêt à surmonter tout les dangers. Les chemins que je n'osais emprunter avec mon acolyte me sont maintenant ouverts. Au loin, je vois un château à la forme impossible, puisque celle-ci change. Tantôt il est tête en bas, tantôt ses formes défient les lois de la géométrie... Quoi que ce lieu puisse cacher, je le découvrirais ! Puisque je n'ai plus d’entrave, je peux tout me permettre. Et si je venais à mourir, je reviendrais, toujours plus fort, toujours plus fringant, jamais fatigué, jamais malade, jamais plus ! Je suis le héros triomphant des Contrées du Rêve, je peux tout vaincre !  
J'entre dans ces murs qui me susurrent des secrets inavouables. Ces voix me rappellent quelque chose, comme un lointain souvenir, un rêve que l'on aurait oublié. Je pénètre dans une galerie aux parois gelées. Je vois mon reflet, mais quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est pas moi. Parfois j'affiche un sourire sadique et j'ai un cœur arraché dans la main. Sur une autre paroi, je suis en train de dévorer un guerrier à la lame rouillée. Et enfin, à la sortie de l'horrible caverne, je me vois, simple, vêtu d'un costard, écrivant derrière un bureau. Je m'emporte et brise la glace. Mais cela ne fait que créer d'autres reflets de moi-même, ou plutôt de l'ancien moi-même. Car je sais que je suis désormais le héros -non, pas le héros, le seigneur !- des Contrées du Rêve. Je refuse d'être moi de nouveau.   
Peu à peu, je reprends mon souffle. Quel horrible endroit ! Mais je dois persévérer, sinon je ne mérite pas tout ces titres. J'ai déjà vu bien pire, j'ai sûrement déjà dû voir pire. Je me rassure en me disant que j'ai d'ores et déjà traversé la salle aux miroirs. Je me trouve à présent devant un très grand escalier. J'esquisse un sourire. C'est trop facile. Ma volonté ne sera pas ébranlée par quelques milliers de marches de pierre. Les ayant toutes gravies, je me retrouve désormais devant un portail. Une analogie naît dans ma tête. Ce n'est plus le portique métallique simple que j'avais ouvert au début de mes rêves. Ce portail se meut, me fixe de sa serrure pernicieuse. Les barres ne sont pas du métal refroidi par le doux vent des embruns mais des appendices tentaculaires dont l'apparence visqueuse me fait hérisser les poils de tout mon corps. Je dégaine ma clé d'argent et entreprends de l'insérer dans la serrure, mais elle la recrache au pied de l'entrée, dans une flaque d'eau trouble. Grommelant, je recherche la clé brillante dans l'eau noire. L'ayant trouvée, je la tire, mais un bras squelettique tente de m'attirer à lui. D'un coup de pied, je brise ce bras d'outre-tombe. Rien ne m'arrêtera, rien ! Je force la clé dans la serrure capricieuse, la main brisée toujours accrochée à l'artefact. Je pousse le portique et enjambe la flaque sans fond. J'arrive comme je l'avais deviné dans un kiosque.  
Une flamme d'un vert maléfique brûle dans la noirceur de la nuit. Dans un coin je vois une figure encagoulée. Elle est seule. A ses pieds, deux robes noires aux bords dorés recouvrent une pile d'ossements.   
« Dis-moi ce que tu vois. »  
J'obéis comme la première fois. J'aime tomber dans les pièges, la peur n'en est que plus intense. Je regarde donc dans les flammes. Je vois tout d'abord le visage de marbre, qui se craquelle comme l’œuf à terme. Une chose en sort. Son visage allongé porte une infinité d'yeux. Sa langue de serpent se promène sur ses dents acérées. Ses innombrables yeux noirs sont fous et me fixent avec envie.   
« Alors, que voyez-vous ?  
-Je vois... Je vois... »  
Je me retire doucement des flammes, me tourne tout aussi lentement vers mon interlocuteur. Il ne réagit pas. Je tends les bras et découvre son visage, semblable à celui que j'ai pu voir dans les flammes.  
« Je vous vois vous, Hypnos. »  
Le monstre aux yeux multiples et terrifiants a changé de voix. Elle est caverneuse, plus sombre et plus dérangée que tout ce que j'ai pu voir dans ces contrées.  
« Tu as accompli ce test avec succès. Tu peux désormais mourir.  
-Ne me faites pas rire, vieux fou ! Je sais que je ne peux pas mourir ! Je suis le Seigneur des Contrées du Rêve, votre temps est révolu !  
-Tu crois ne pas pouvoir mourir, répond-t-il dans un rire plus terrible que le glas, Toi qui fut homme de science, depuis quand ne recherches-tu plus les preuves avant d'avancer tes théories ?  
-Je...  
-Tu n'es jamais mort dans ces Contrées. Tu es persuadé de pouvoir te réveiller à ta mort mais tu n'en es pas vraiment sûr parce que ça ne t'es jamais arrivé. Tu aurais dû avoir des lectures plus saines, Lovecraft ne te réussit pas vraiment. Et maintenant, tu sens un filet de sueur froide couler le long de ton dos, et tu revois ta vie défiler devant tes yeux. »  
Inutile de vous dire ce que je ressens alors. Un souvenir en particulier me revient, mais cette fois je n'arrive plus à me le dissimuler. Il vient non pas comme il aurait dû venir, mais comme j'aurais dû m'en souvenir. 

« Alexandre, non ! »  
Mary a réussi à retirer son bâillon. Peu m'importe. Je vais tellement vite que sa voix disparaît dans le vacarme de la route. Les lumières des phares, des panneaux, ce ne sont que des traits. Ils défilent si vite qu'ils sont méconnaissables. Mary recommence à sangloter.  
« Je t'en prie, Alexandre, libère-moi ! Ne fais pas ça ! Tu es tout pour moi ! »  
J'ai enfin trouvé cette faille dans la barrière. La voiture s'y engouffre. Le vacarme de la route se fait plus distant tandis que l'eau submerge le véhicule. Je me détache, embrasse ma femme ligotée sur le siège arrière sur le front.  
« Bonne nuit, mon trésor. Fais de beaux rêves. »  
Je brise la vitre. L'eau rentre, et moi je sors. Plus tard, j'arriverais à me convaincre que ce n'était qu'un accident banal.

La révélation me submerge comme l'eau de l'étang a submergé la tombe de mon aimée. Tout tremble autour de moi. Comment ai-je pu ? Ce ne pouvait être moi !  
« Pourtant si, reprend le dieu démoniaque des rêves derrière moi, Tu aurais pu continuer. Mary n'aurait pu être que la première d'une longue liste. J'ai décidé de t'accorder le pardon, mais tu l'as renié. Voici ta punition. »  
Mes yeux sont troublés par les lourdes larmes qui pèsent sur mes yeux. Quand je les essuie, je suis tout autre part. Je suis au pinacle d'une tour. Le vent bat mes vêtements. Des pas lourds se font entendre dans l'escalier en face de moi, tandis que je vois l'ombre d'une chose gigantesque monter. Je ne cesse de me répéter ces mots : Je suis dans un rêve, rien ne peux m'arriver. Si je meurs, je me réveillerai, rien ne peux m'arriver. Je suis dans un rêve, rien ne peux m'arriver. Si je meurs, je me réveillerai, rien ne peux m'arriver. Mais si.. ? Le doute s'installe en moi. Ça a fini de monter les escaliers. Oh non ! Que vais-je faire ! Que faire ? Non, Non, NON ! Je veux me réveiller, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller ! 

 

La police continuait de fouiller le laboratoire quand le shérif arriva. Il était mort dans son sommeil, probablement d'overdose d'une drogue inconnue. Il trébucha sur un flacon. Il contenait un liquide vert. Il semblait l'appeler. Le shérif n'aurait pas dû. Il aurait dû le remettre immédiatement aux spécialistes. Mais l'officier veuf mit le flacon dans sa poche.


End file.
